This specification relates to ranking search results using scoring models.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources, e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia content, that are responsive to a user's search query and present information about the resources in a manner intended to be useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted query, e.g., as a ranked (i.e., ordered) list of results. The search results can be ranked in an order according to scores for the search results. The scores can be determined by applying a scoring model to each of the search results. Different scoring models assign different scores to the search results.
Scoring models for scoring resources can be trained using machine learning techniques that train the model using positive and negative resources for the query. Conventional techniques for training scoring models focus on training scoring models to be good overall, for all positive and negative resources for the query.